Love's Handcuffs
by SpyKid18
Summary: After three years of not speaking, Logan calls Rory with one question: Will you marry me? ROGAN.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: Have I ever owned it in any of my other stories??

A'N: Okay...so I hope that you like it...and that it's not too cliche :-)

Chapter One: Not Much To Say

Logan sat by the phone, looking down momentarily at the pro-con list before him. It ironically was a habit he'd picked up from her, the girl he was having a mental tug of war over concernign whether or not he should call. All day he'd been debating this, unsure of whether or not to do it. Sure, he could bite the bullet and call, but then she might bite his head off as well. See, the problem was that this girl was Rory Gilmore and he had not talked to her in three years. Think Rory is a girl to forgive and forget? Well, if your answer is yes then you are terribly wrong. Regardless of the fact they had grown up together, withstanding the painful stages of Barbies, pogs, and Crazy Bones, he was not sure that this bond was strong enough to hold up against his injustice. He had not returned any of her calls for three years, and the reason was simply sheer lack of effort. Logan will admit, he is a procrastinator and that is exactly why he put off calling her for three years. But he had to do that. After graduation everything had changed between them, everything at least to him.

__

"Logan, can you believe it!" Rory gushed, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed, holding onto her waist as he spun her around.

"We're officially real adults now," Logan said into her ear as he set her firmly on the ground, smiling at the tense expression that filled her face.

"You're right, we are real adults. We're going to have real jobs and real responsibilities and...," she looked at him with fear in her eyes as she contemplated her future, "Logan, the world feels so...big now," He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Wow, a Yale education and the word you think of to describe the world is 'big'," She frowned, untangling herself from him to slap his arm-hard.

"Ow, would you stop being so melodramatic?" She smiled in triumph, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's what you get for mocking me,"

"I'm sorry Ace," He pulled her into another hug, holding her tightly against him , "and you have nothing to worry about. You are going to be a damn good journalist, knocking elbows with the best,"

"And what about you?" She inquired, a hopeful edge to her voice in light of the fact that she knew of his preordained fate.

"The same old shit my old man does," Logan said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He looked down at her and felt all his bitterness fade away, she looked so happy and so...grown up, "Don't worry Ace. I'll just live vicariously through you,"

She grinned, blue eyes sparkling, "Well, then I guess I'm going to have to have an exhilirating career,"

"You better," She began to laugh and as Logan watched her, the way her nose wrinkled up subtly with her laughter and how her curls blew with the wind, the soft scent of jasmine seeping from her skin, all thoughts left him. They continued to elude him as his lips crashed into hers and came back with roaring intensity when she pushed him away.

"Logan-" He abruptly let go of her, eyes wide with what had just transpired. He mumbled a quick good bye and then walked as quickly as his legs would take him. Rory was too suprised to even follow.

Alright, so they had not exactly had the best parting. In fact, it was the stuff that goes in books, the tragic ends that leave readers gasping, wanting more. He knew that his and Rory's story was left open ended and he always wondered what would have happened if he had answered her calls. And now he was about to find out.

He glanced down at the work on his desk, piles of junk reminding him endlessly of how he was still under his father's watchful eye. He would forever suffer the wrath of his last name but he refused to let it consume him. Mitchum had given him an ultimatum and he was taking it. The compromise was simple. Logan gets married and he is free of his family obligations. No working under Mitchum, no hearing the constant berating and verbal abuse. All he had to do was slip a ring on someone's finger. And that was exactly what he planned on doing.

Rory was the first person who came to mind. Even though he had hardly spoken to her in three years she was still the only logical choice to him. Everyone else just seemed...wrong. She used to be his best friend, the one person he told everything. And then graduation happened. He had hope though. Once she listened to everything and his reasons she would say yes. He had no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't-except for the small nagging voice inside of him that reminded him of what a jackass he had been. He never did listen to this voice though, it's also what told him how each girl he slept with could have diseases or latch onto him beyond the means of simply prying off. Disregarding this voice was soley responsible for half of the screw ups in his life. Picking up the phone he dialed quickly, his heart beat quickly surpassig the slow dial tones.

"Hello?" She sounded just as she had at graduation, except maybe a little happier. Silently praying that her bright voice was not attributed from the opposite sex, he dove in.

"Hi Ace,"

"Logan?"

"How are you?"

"Uh, fine. How are you?"

"Great. Listen, can we meet for lunch today?" He heard the clank of a coffee cup on a table and knew that she was surprised. He could just imagine her, sitting at her table at...well...wherever she sat. Drinking from...it usually was mug but maybe she had changed. As he struggled to get a clear picture of her in his mind, he realized that he really didn't _know_ her anymore. He knew what her favorite toys were and the teachers she hated the most at Chilton but he had no idea who she was now. This triggered a definite sense of foreboding.

"Why?" Her tone dispelled any jovial feeling left in him and he swallowed hard.

"I wanted to see you. I haven't heard from you in a while," The moment the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"You have't heard from me? I called you after graduation but you were always apparnatly too busy to return my calls," There was a definite edge to her voice.

"I-"

"And your secretary sure sounded lovely with that Mrs. Robinson voice and all. I'm sure she's part of what kept you so damn busy," That comment proved too much for Logan's nerves. Sure, it was the truth, but still, you don't outright say it. That's just rude. Although, not calling someone for three years could also be construed as that as well.

"Listen, don't get on your high horse. I am simply making a nice gesture. I want to see you, you know, catch up,"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"You always have an alterior motive. That's the way you work,"

"There is no ulterior motive,"

"Logan," Her voice was laced with irritation and he decided that it would be better to come clean than to continue keeping her in the dark.

"Alright, there is something that I need to discuss with you,"

"What?"

"Can't it wait until lunch?"

"Who said we were having lunch?" Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Ace, this really isn't something that should happen over the phone,"

"Spill Huntzberger,"

"Fine," He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst, "will you marry me?"

****

A/N: So how'd you like it? Just an idea that intrigued me. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Do not own it.

A/N: Wow...you guys are just amazing. I loved all of that feedback you guys sent me...it made me very happy. Anyway, here is the new chapter. SOrry it took so long, I was out of town. I hope that you like it!

Chapter Two

There was silence on the other end of the line, the previous question hanging in the air. Logan waited a few moments, and then questioned her again.

"Ace,"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Ace-"

"You haven't called me in three years and then you pull this,"

"I'm not pulling anything,"

"You just asked me to marry you,"

"I am well aware of that,"

"You're crazy," Rory spat, her exasperation evident, "You're insane and a complete ass hole,"

"Rory Gilmore, I am not insane, the ass hole thing I'll take. Anyway, there is a perfectly logical reason for my proposal. Just meet me for lunch; let me explain,"

"It better be one long ass explanation," Logan calmed, knowing now that she would at least meet him for lunch.

"Mount Everest at one?"

"Fine, but you're paying." She hung up without waiting for an answer and he felt his pulse quicken again. His fate was now dangling in the hands of a very bitter woman. Things did not look good.

* * *

She was a few minutes late, a gesture that, coming from the very perfunctory Rory, he knew was deliberate. She walked to their table, sitting down without a greeting. He had already ordered drinks, getting her a coffee. She glanced down at it now, eyes sweeping back to his.

"You couldn't even wait to order drinks?"

"I thought you'd appreciate a coffee waiting for you." She pushed it away, nose wrinkling in a manner that made him think of their last meeting.

"Their coffee sucks here,"

"Oh, I'll just-"

"Forget it," She set her eyes on him, a cool confidence there that he didn't remember.

"Okay,"

"Give me this fantastic explanation,"

"Don't you want to order?"

"I already ate. I figured this explanation would ruin my appetite."

"Okay," Logan said, taking a deep breath, "here it goes. As you know, I work for my dad,"

"Yes,"

"And, it pretty much sucks," he glanced at her, and even in her agitated state she couldn't refute that, "A few weeks ago, my dad gave me an ultimatum. He had become irritated with my, um, serial dating." She snorted and he found it difficult to go on. She seemed so imposing.

"Go on," She urgered with an easy smirk. She was poised to shoot him down, reject him. He could see it.

"He told me that he would let me pursue my own career if I got married. I had one month to find a fiancee,"

"And now you're out of time," She finished.

"Actually no, I just took him up on his offer a few days ago. The truth of the matter is that your face came to me immediately, and I haven't been able to get past it." She bristled at the personal manner in which he had spoken and he immediately regretted it.

"Rory, I basically know that you won't become attached and I genuinely like you,"

"Oh, thanks," She spat, looking down at the coffee.

"And, if you were to agree you can know that I would give you whatever you want or need. You would keep your job, of course, and we would have an open mairrage. You would continue to lead your life and I would lead mine. All it would be is a piece of paper and a ring,"

"How romantic," She muttered, still looking down.

"You don't have to say yes. I just had to ask."

She was silent for a while, picking up a spoon and absentmindedly stirring the coffee. He had hope though. She was fidgety, and he knew that meant she was thinking. She always became nervous when she was making an important decision. Finally, she looked up.

"Let's order,"

"What?"

"I'm hungry,"

"I thought you said you already ate," She shrugged, picking up a menu.

"Well, now I'm going to eat again." They both looked at the menus, picking their respective dishes. The waiter came and they ordered, the higher reason for the lunch hanging above them like a storm cloud.

"Ace,"

"I need more time," She told him, a bit of her former confidence lost.

"Okay,"

"Good, so, what have you been up to these past three years?"

* * *

Rory walked into her apartment, still stunned from lunch. Not only did Logan propose, but he had a damn good reason. She knew how much he hated working for Mitchum and saw what a great opportunity their mairrage would be for him. Did she want to marry him, though? She sat down on her couch, gnawing at the side of her cheek nervously. Her immediate response would have been no. He had kissed her and then refused to answer her calls for three years. He had hurt her. Yet, when she thought of how her stomach dropped when he called, she sensed that despite the pain she still cared for him. And a lot.

Sure, they used to be best friends. She had watched him grow up and him likewise. She always believed that close friendships never were truly lost, and now that Logan was back she found herself thinking about that. Could she really rid Logan of the chance to escape his father? She thought of what Lorelai would say, too confused to call her yet. Still though, she could hear her mother's voice in her head. Let someone else save him. He could have anyone. Yet the fact that he called her made it difficult. When push came to shove, he wanted her, he needed her. And who doesn't like to be wanted and needed?

"Rory, what are you doing?" She muttered, lying down on the couch. She was seriously considering it, considering marrying the man who had broken her heart. The man she had only hours before called an ass hole and vowed to herself that she would hate forever. But hate is akin to love, there is a very fine line. Sighing, she picked up the phone, needing to clear something up.

"Hello?"

"Logan, it would have to be a closed mairrage," She ordered, talking fast, "If I were to marry you, I wouldn't want to be in a sham of a mairrage. No affairs, no blonde heiresses or assistants, just me."

"Rory-"

"I'm not saying yes yet, I just want you to know that if I did say yes, those would be the parameters. I want a real mairrage."

"Okay," She nodded, mind racing.

"Okay, bye," She hung up, one simple word on her mind. Impulisvely, she dialed his number again, he picked up on the second ring.

"Ace?"

"I want to go to Disney World for the honey moon," The other line was silent, but she knew he was still there, "And I want to stay at the Polynesian,"

"You always did like palm trees," He finally said, his smile evident in his voice.

"So, Disney World?"

"Disney World it is."

**A/N: There's the newest chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought. THe next chapter should be up in a few days...thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

A/N: Here is the new chapter! I hope that you like it...

Chapter Three

He said that he would meet her at her apartment and she waited impatiently. Logan was usually late so she expected him to stroll in ten minutes after he was expected, but to her surprise he arrived right on time. A few knocks on her door and suddenly he was inside.

"Rory, thank you so much," He went in for a hug and she conceded, patting his back awkwardly.

"You're, uh, welcome,"

"Did you tell Mitchum?" He nodded, his face becoming serious.

"Yes, and my mother already wants to have lunch with you,"

"You're kidding,"

"No, you don't have to go if you don't want to." She shook her head, sitting down on the couch. He followed her, sitting next to her.

"I'll go. It's all part of this, right? I do have to meet the parents, and all,"

"You've met my parents,"

"Not as your fiancée,"

"True," She looked down at her fingernails, picking at the polish.

"This is kind of awkward," She finally said, shifting in her seat. Logan nodded, a weight seeming to come off of him.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling it," Rory turned to face him, taking a deep breath. There was something that she had wanted to ask him for three years and she knew that she would never be able to forgive him for everything if she didn't get an answer to it.

"Okay, Logan, there's something I need to ask you,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"Why did you kiss me?" That caught him off guard. He suddenly found himself back in the courtyard, his lips touching hers. He swallowed hard, looking down.

"I don't know,"

"You have to know, there has to be some explanation,"

He shrugged, "Well, there isn't."

"So, that's it?" She asked, feeling irritated at his, in her opinion, noncommittal answers.

"Ace, what do you want me to say? That I was in love with you?" She looked away, feeling foolish for even bringing the kiss up.

"Of course not, you were always too in love with yourself to ever love someone else," She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"That's not true. I loved you Ace, you were my best friend. I just wasn't in love with you," He knew it was a lie as he said it. He was more in love with her than anyone else he had ever known.

"I'm sorry," Rory finally said, slouching in the couch, "that was out of line. I take it back," he grinned at her childish demeanor. He knew all too well that most things couldn't just be taken back by simply saying it was. He only wished things worked that way.

"So, wanna know where we're getting married?"

"Sure, probably some ritzy church at Martha's Vineyard. Am I right?" He paused for a moment, smiling.

"Nope, the gazebo in Stars Hollow," She looked at him, eyes wide. She couldn't believe he remembered.

"You, you remember?"

"Of course,"

__

Logan and Rory laid on the hood of his car, gazing up at the stars. An entire grid of glitter seemed to be in the sky, intricate markings neither of them could ever decipher. They were in the parking lot of The Martinique, where Logan's sister's wedding reception was taking place. Family had become too much for them and they had sneaked outside. The air was chilly and she was wrapped in his suit jacket, taking a whiff of his cologne now and then when he wasn't looking. He had no idea how fast her heart beat when she smelled it, and he never would.

"That was quite a wedding," Logan said, his head lolling onto its side so he could see her face.

"Yes it was,"

"Is that how you want yours?" he asked, "In a big church with big statues and big crowds? And hopefully something else big." He was a bit drunk and she smiled at his slurred speech.

"Nope, I want my wedding at the gazebo in Stars Hollow. That's where I've wanted to be married since I was a little girl,"

"Really?"

"Yup, since I was knee high. In fact, I used to stage little weddings there with my barbies when I was little,"

"That's very cute,"

"Thank you, it was cute. Except when my mom played, she always had Barbie stood up at the alter." Logan laughed, looking back at the sky.

"I love your mom,"

"I was heartbroken, Barbie always looked so sad," Logan frowned, shaking his head.

"Oh, poor Barbie. Maybe that's why her and Ken broke up. She was stood up one too many times,"

"Are you saying my mother single handedly brought about the divorce of Barbie and Ken?"

"Maybe,"

"She's not that powerful."

He shrugged, "You never know."

"Do you still think my mother brought about the demise of Barbie and Ken's marriage?" Rory asked with a grin.

"Yes, I do. When your mom sets her mind to something...,"

"I highly doubt she set her mind on divorcing Barbie and Ken,"

"You never know." The look on his face was so funny that she couldn't help but laugh. She only stopped when Logan took her hand, looking at her seriously.

"You know, I meant it when I said that I'll do whatever you want. We'll get married at the gazebo, you can even wear black to the wedding if you want." She scrunched her nose, shaking her head.

"Nah, I like white. I want the traditional wedding still, just at the gazebo,"

"Okay, regular wedding it is,"

"And the reception at Luke's," He looked at her, eyed wide.

"Really?" She shook her head, smiling.

"No, I just wanted to see if you would say yes."

"Well, I would have. Anything you want, Ace, I mean it."

* * *

Rory sat in her room, staring at the door. Outside of the oak barrier was something that she had never thought would come to fruition, ever. Logan was currently in her kitchen, making them sandwiches for lunch. She could also smell fresh coffee, something that she was more grateful for than even he could fathom. The reason for this was that she was about to call her mother and tell her she was marrying a man she hadn't seen in three years. Oh yes, things were going to get heated.

Lorelai answered on the first ring, greeting her daughter with a cheery tone. Oh, how quickly that would change.

"Rory, what brings you to call this fine Thursday afternoon? Is it something dirty?"

"Mom, I'm going to tell you something and you need to promise not to judge me or make any comments or anything,"

"Rory, you are asking me basically to be an entirely different person. You know I can't-"

"Mom, please," There was silence on the other end of the line and she knew her mother was imagining the worst.

"You're pregnant,"

"No, Mom-"

"You're in jail,"

"No-"

"Into hard drugs? Come on Rory, give me something here,"

"Logan and I are engaged." Once again there was silence, which worried her more than a barrage of comments. Even when she requested it, Lorelai Gilmore was never silent.

"Mom?" She asked after a few moments, beginning to become worried.

"Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yes,"

"The same Logan Huntzberger that made you cry for a week straight? The same Logan Huntzberger that you vowed to never-"

"Yes Mom, the same one."

"Are you out of your mind?" Here it came, the sharp reproval from Lorelai. She listened to her mother's comments, although her mind was already set. She was marrying Logan. As asinine as it was, her mind was made up.

"Okay, are you finished?" Rory asked as kindly as possible, feeling a bit weary from her mother's tirade.

"Rory, I just don't understand this."

"You didn't let me explain,"

"Well, fine, go on and explain. But, this better be one long ass explanation." Rory recalled that she had said the exact same thing to Logan only twenty four hours earlier and felt bile rise in her throat.

"Well, basically if he marries someone his father will let him leave the family business, pursue his own life. Logan called me and-"

"So, he's using you to get out from under his father?"

"No, that's not it at all. He told me his reasoning and then offered me an open marriage. I turned that down and we settled on a closed, real marriage. We'll get married at the gazebo in town and we'll go to Disney World for the honey moon, and...," she trailed off, her voice breaking off as the ludicrousy of the whole situation hit her.

"Oh my God," She mumbled into the phone, her eyes burning, "this is insane."

"Hunny, you can't do this."

"I really believed that...,"

"You're a good person Rory, that's why you said yes. You wanted to help him and became swept away by all the nice things he told you. But, you wouldn't be happy, sweetie. There's no chance that you would be happy. Go call him and tell him that you've changed your mind. Let someone else save him." It was exactly what she knew her mother would say, and hearing it only made it sting more.

"But he chose me,"

"Rory, come on,"

"He wants me. He needs me."

"Rory, don't do this."

Logan called her name from the kitchen and a chill went through her. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, taking a quick steadying breath.

"Mom, I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Rory-"

"Love you." She hung up and closed her eyes, willing the tears to go back where they came from. She didn't need them, not now.

"Ace, lunch!"

"I'm coming." She took a few moments to compose herself and then walked out. However, the moment their eyes met she knew that he was aware of everything that had just happened.

"You talked to Lorelai." The statement was simple, not accusatory or even worried. It was as flat as the table he was placing her plate on. She nodded, gladly accepting the cup of coffee that he handed her. They were silent for a while, him setting the table while she stared at the sandwich in front of her. It was a panini, grill lines marring the soft tan of the bread. He sat across from her, watching her intently. Finally, she looked up, ashamed by the tears in her eyes.

"She thinks it's crazy." She muttered, the strain evident in her voice.

"Well, maybe it is,"

"It all seemed so nice, and perfectly normal. Taking our vows in Stars Hollow, honeymooning in Disney, everything seemed perfect," She looked up, her eyes meeting his, "But what about after?"

"I don't know,"

"We'll be in the halcyon world of newlyweds during those first few days of celebration, but after..."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you."

"I know, I just don't want us to be unhappy. Logan, you could have any girl you want. I don't want you to settle for me. You have an entire month, maybe you should look around,"

"No," his voice was firm, "it's this or nothing."

"Why?" The truth was that he was in love with her and couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. Just the thought made his stomach churn. He couldn't tell her that though, instead he made something up.

"I just don't want to do this if it isn't you," She felt her cheeks flush and looked down. Her mother's words ringed in her ears but were quickly silenced once Logan put his hand over hers.

"If you need time to think, you can have as much as you want," She looked up, brown eyes meeting her own blue ones.

"I don't need time. This is too great of an opportunity for you,"

"But if you're going to be unhappy-"

"I'll be fine," she cut him off, adding a smile to soften it a bit, "I promise you,"

"How about we add another parameter,"

"Another? I think I've added enough," Rory said with a small grin.

"Yes, another, if either of us are unhappy after one year we will annul the marriage,"

"One year?"

"Yeah, by that time I will have my own established business and the marriage will be a moot point."

"That sounds good," Rory agreed, nodding.

"Think that will soften Lorelai's stance against us?" Rory shook her head, frowning.

"You know my mother, nothing softens her stance against anything. She's not a very big fan of you, not after...," she trailed off and he knew exactly where she was going.

"I don't blame her. I was a jerk,"

"So, you finally admit it?"

"I never denied it. I know I was a jerk and I'm sorry,"

"Water under the bridge." They looked at each other and both of them knew it was a lie. That night would hang over them until the day they died, or the day one of them admitted their feelings. And at the rate they were going, it was unlikely that the latter would come first.

****

A/N: Okay, there it is. I hope that you liked it! Just so you know..I might skip the wedding and delve into their life as newlyweds. It's just a thought though. Are you guys really set on having the wedding? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No, your eyes are not fooling you. This IS an update. Haha. Basically, I am on vacation from college and decided that this is the perfect time to continue and complete this story. SO….get ready for updates ******** Enjoy!**

Rubbish

The new Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger greeted the usual society crowd, fake smiles plastered on their tanned faces. They were the talk of the party, everyone gushing on about their wedding and unusual honeymoon location (in the higher circles Disney World is strictly a place to suffer through once for you children's sake). Rory and Logan were doing their part, holding hands and putting on the façade of happy newlyweds. They smiled at all the right times, laughed at the appropriate jokes. They were flawless in the absolute fiction they provided the rest of society.

"Kill me," Rory muttered, digging her nails into Logan's hand He winced, jerking their intertwined hands in one quick movement.

"Ow Ace, don't inflict bodily harm on me. It's not my fault they're like this."

"They're this way because you are a Huntzberger," Rory argued, smiling then at another old biddy who passed. This one had ostentatious red hair that she was sure Emily would mention at Friday night dinner.

Logan pulled her in closer, whispering in her ear, "You are too, Ace."

She grimaced. "I know. I remember."

_Rory stood with the bridal party, glancing nervously at what was waiting for her in the gazebo. She could see Logan, looking dapper in his tux, a sly smile on his face. Nerves racked her body but they seemed to cool somewhat when she looked at Logan. She loved him, whether he knew it or not, and she was ready to walk down the aisle to him. Someone nudged her shoulder and she found her mother next to her, smiling for the first time in weeks._

_"You look happy, hon," she noted, her own eyes brimming with tears._

_"I am." Lorelai pulled her into a tight hug and pressed her lips to her forehead._

_"Rory, all I want is for you to be happy, and I think that Logan will make you happy. I really do."_

_Rory looked up in surprise. "So, you finally approve?"_

_"Yes, unless he breaks your heart. Then I am breaking some bones, or at least shaving off one of his eyebrows while he sleeps."_

_"I'll make sure to tell him that."_

_"Yes, please relay the message." Rory planted a soft kiss on her mother's cheek, involuntarily thinking of how odd this day felt. She had dreamed of her wedding, acted it out with Barbie and Ken, and now it was here. She watched her wedding party proceed down the aisle and felt as if she were watching some movie. It didn't feel real until she heard the Wedding March play. All at once it hit her._

_"Mom, I'm getting married," she said with wide eyes._

_"Yes, you are sweetie." Lorelai looked at her daughter, recognizing the same awe she had found herself in when she married Luke. "Rory, you think we should walk?"_

_"Walk?" Rory asked in a dazed her voice, her eyes trained on Logan. He looked so perfect in his tuxedo that it made her eyes flutter. Lorelai watched Rory gaze at Logan and smiled. If she didn't know any better she'd think the two were actually in love._

_She smiled and told her, "Yes Rory, walk, you know, one foot in front of the other."_

_"Yes," Rory said, her voice stronger, "Let's walk."_

"It was quite a wedding," Logan reminisced, effectively leading Rory through the hoards of society folk to a table. He pulled out her chair and she smirked, taking the seat.

"Thank you Logan, how chivalrous of you." He smiled in return, taking the seat next to her. Together, they surveyed the crowd, chatting now and then about what they saw. They talked about the extensive jewelry and one woman's particularly tacky boob job. Rory noticed a few people looking at them and sighed.

"They keep staring," she complained.

"They're interesting."

"We only got married. That really is not a revolutionary thing."

He eased back in his chair, ready to refute. "Ah, but you are forgetting one vital thing, Ace. You married the infamous womanizer Logan Huntzberger."

"Wow, you really go to lengths to flatter yourself," she told him dryly.

"It's the truth."

"You could put it in nicer terms."

'Nicer terms? Like what?"

"Eternal bachelor?" Logan rolled his eyes, standing up to extend an impeccably groomed hand her way. The pristine condition of his hands always fascinated her. He had incredible nail bits.

"Let's just dance," he suggested.

"I don't like this song," she teased, still taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. She could hear the soft chorus of _aw_ at the newlyweds dancing together. It made her ill.

"These people really need to find some new entertainment. Seriously, don't they have Tivo?"

"Nothing is as riveting as us, Ace."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, liking the song any better?" Logan asked, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. She pulled away slightly, shootng him a look. It was enough to tell him he was begin too conceited and his silent reply was to pull her in closer. Feeling too tire dot protest, she rested her chin on his shoulder. She could smell is cologne and it made her think of that night on his car at Honor's wedding. She never would have dreamed back then that her and Logan would be married. Their wedding was not exactly conventional, though. Or what dreams are made of.

"Are you happy?" He asked softly, his lips dangerously close to her ear. She tilted her head so that their eyes met and nodded, biting back a grin.

"Yeah, I am." Just as his lips spread into a smile, someone tapped him on the shoulder. They pulled apart slightly to find a diminuitive brunette beside them. She was pretty, her body draped in a cream dress and her mischevious green eyes flashing towards Logan.

Her voice was like velvet as she asked, "Can I cut in?"

Before Rory could even respond Logan had agreed, gently pushing her away. Quiclky she found herself on the sidelines, watching someone else dance with her husband. And the worst part was that she couldn't do a damn thing about it. It wasn't as if she really cared about him. With a quick sigh she walked to the bar, remembering the last time that her and Logan had danced together. It was their wedding.

_"Hello wife," Logan joked, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. She smiled, cocking her head to the side as they whirled around the dance floor. Neither of them worried about people in their way; they were the only ones on the floor. The rest of the party was watching them, no doubt recalling their own first dances as husband and wife. Rory could distinctly hear Babette telling Maury loudly, "Remember when that was us, sugar?"_

_"Wife, huh? That sounds so weird." She frowned for a moment. "You'r ento going to call me wife all the time now, right? That's too __Little House on the Prairie__. Even for me."_

_"Jane Austen did it, too."_

_She shook her head and corrected him with a gentle smile. "No, they called each other by their last name. Such as, Mr. Bennett and Mrs. Bennett."_

_"I should have known better than to have made a reference. You've read __Pride and Prejudice__, what, ten times?"_

_"Twenty seven," she answered with a grin._

_"That is sad."_

_"No, just tedious," she paused for a moment, "yet unfailingly entertaining."_

_He laughed, teasingly telling her, "Only you would think that Ace, only you."_

He wasn't dancing with her now, though. No, he was dancing with some enchanting brunette whose face was much too close to his and whom Logan was holding much too tightly. It took all the strength in her not ot march right up to them and grab logan back. That wouldn't do though, that would only alert Logan to the fact that she was jealous which would lead straight to the feelings that she was not ready to either deny or face. And that was something she would not risk. No, she had better ways than confrontation.

"Finn!" She called out, finding the boisterous Australian attempting to lift a bottle of champagne from the bar. He looked at her, beaming like a five year old. Oh yes, he was most definitely tipsy, which would only help her cause.

"Rory, my dear, you look ravishing tonight." He gathered her into a large hug, giving her a sloppy kiss on her cheek, much to her dismay.

"Hello Finn, how are you enjoying the party?"

"There are no redheads," he said matter of factly, seemingly giving his stamp of disapproval with that simple statement. Oh, this was just too easy.

"No red heads? Finn, that's rubbish."

"Rubbish?" He wasn't used to hearing his own jargon used on him and stared at her in confusion.

"Yes, complete rubbish. Do you see that girl over there?" She pointed to Logan's dancing partner, feeling sick as she saw the girl's fingers play with the bottom tendrils of his hair.

"Uh huh, I see her."

"A natural red head." Finn squinted his eyes, leaning forward in a manner that would have looked ridiculous if he had not downed close to two bottles of champagne.

"Her hair is as brown as yours," Finn announced after another minute of inspection. "I haven't had enough brandy as to not recognize brown from red."

"Finn, you must not have heard me. She is a natural red head. That beautiful red is just under a lot of bottle brown." Finn's glazed eyes opened wide as he caught Rory's drift. He nodded exuberantly.

"Of course!"

"Yes, now go get her!" She gave him a supportive nudge and the drunken Australian bounded off after his "natural red head". She watched in amusement as Finn pried her away from Logan. She had to give the girl credit, she put up a fight, but even a slap or two cannot deter Finn when on a quest for a red head. Minutes later she was leaving Finn and Logan was looking in search of his misplaced wife. She gave him a little wave and then happily took his arm. She'd wait until later to pounce about the girl.

There was no need to commence a blood bath in front of company.

RLRLRLRLRL

"So, you and that girl seemed to know each other pretty well," Rory noted ont eh drive home, casually running her finger along the limo's wood paneling. Logan shrugged, loosening his collar.

"I guess so."

"It seemed like you had danced before." The implication lacked in the comment was not lost on Logan and he looked up in alarm.

"Ace-"

"You know, this is a closed marriage."

"I am aware of that. All we were doing was dancing."

Rory snorted, gazing out of the tinted window. "It looked more like dry humping to me."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

""Stop her!" She sighed, taking a calming breath. "Logan, do you know how poorly that reflects on me? How that makes me feel? Only weeks from our honeymoon and you have girls hanging onto your arms. It makes me seem-"

"It makes you seem nothing," Logan interrupted, his eyes flashing in a manner that she knew was a precursor for anger. "Ace, I know that this is a closed marriage but that doesn't mean I can't dance with other girls. What's next? I can't talk to other girls? Or, wait, can I look at them?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous."

"Look, it's not as if you even really care about me. One month ago you wouldn't have even given a damn if I were alive." His words stung and she found herself without an answer. He took her silence as her agreement and went on with his tirade. "The only reason that you married me was so that I could escape my ass hole of a father. Let's not make this more than it is."

"You're right," she said softly, feeling tears push at the back of her eyes. His words stung more than he could ever imagine and she struggled to tend the wounds without him knowing. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, of knowing tha the hurt her.

"Can I at least know her name?" Rory asked after a while, wanting to at least know the name of what was destroying her sham of a marriage. She needed some name to put to the mental voodoo doll in her mind.

"Shandi."

"Hm," Rory softly hummed, quickly wiping away tears, "she didn't look like a Shandi." Logan could hear the pain in her voice and felt a crippling guilt for what he had said.

"Ace, I'm so-"

"Don't say it." Her voice was firm and he knew better than to cross her. They drove in silence back to their apartment, only speaking to exchange a curt goodnight. Both of them when their separate ways, wanting nothing more than to be with the other.

If only they knew.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review.**

**I have some plans for the future of this, so get excited!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter :-) Enjoy!**

Ribbon Cutting Ceremonies

Rory knew that marriage and love were two different things, but she had always hoped that they would coincide for her. All her life she had seen relatively happy marriages. Her mother loved Luke even more than coffee, and Jackson had given up growing cucumbers just because Sookie didn't like them. Even Rory's grandparents were happily married, both going through their frivolously wealthy life together with contentment.

This is precisely why Rory was unable to understand how she had gotten into a marriage marked with unhappiness. She had grown up around practical fairy tales and somehow she had ended up in the one that didn't have a happy ending.

She could hear the sound of Franz Ferdinand playing from her husband's room. The door was closed, of course, but she could hear every single word of the song. The door used to be open before things began to turn.

He had apologized about snapping at her after the party and she had decided to forgive him. She figured that she had held her first grudge long enough to cover the second as well. Besides, she didn't have the luxury of ignoring him anymore. They lived together, went to events together, and it was difficult to be passive aggressive when all of Hartford society is watching.

She felt her stomach turn with hunger and she pulled herself from the couch to make herself something to eat. While her culinary skills had not improved much since the marriage, she was able to make decent scrambled eggs. She heard the music stop as she opened the refrigerator.

"Let me guess, scrambled eggs?" Logan asked without a hint of a grin.

"Yup."

"What is this, the third time this week?"

She shrugged. "It's the only thing I'm good at. Do you want any?"

"I'm actually going out."

"Oh." She paused. "I thought we could have lunch together."

He shrugged. "Sorry, I have plans."

She watched him pull his coat on and then returned her attention to the eggs. She cracked three into a glass and then added milk. She didn't even look up when he left. Instead she began whisking, listening to the sound of metal against glass as she worked her wrist.

How had she gotten here?

They had been happy in the beginning. Sure, there were a few more pointed remarks from her than he would've liked, but generally they were content. They had always been a good match and she genuinely enjoyed the time she spent with him.

And then the party happened.

She had watched him dance with that Shandi and felt as if her entire chest was being ripped in two. While her accusation was a bit hasty (she readily admitted that), the sentiment behind it was not. She had forced Logan into a closed marriage and had realized, quite swiftly, that perhaps this was not something that Logan had entirely wanted. Sure, he had agreed to it, but he had also been desperate. Watching him with Shandi, Rory had realized what exactly she had done. Logan's hands were tied in their agreement, and while she did not mind the same treatment, she was beginning to think that Logan was feeling the strain.

The fact of the matter was that while she was sorting through conflicting feelings, Logan's were strictly business.

Suddenly, she could not wait for that one-year marker to come. She would give him the annulment papers as an anniversary gift.

The door opened and before she could compose herself Logan walked into the kitchen.

"I forgot my-" he stopped when he saw her. "Ace?"

She hadn't noticed that tears were streaming down her cheeks and she wiped them away sheepishly.

"Ace, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Was it something I said? Listen, I'm sorry. I've been-"

"I'm fine," she insisted, turning up the flame and gliding a stick of butter over the top. As the butter sizzled she poured the egg and milk mixture over it. He watched her intently, studying the way she turned the flame down and pushed the eggs back and forth so that they wouldn't burn. After a moment he took off his coat and said, "I'm staying."

"What? No, Logan, go out. Have fun."

"I want some of your famous scrambled eggs," he said with a small grin. "I'm not going to leave so don't even try to make me."

"You don't have to do this," she said softly.

"Of course I do. You're my wife."

"In name only," she retorted, her prior thoughts slipping out of her mouth.

She didn't look up from the pan but could feel him move closer. He gently touched her arm and murmured, "Ace, I will always be here for you. I know sometimes it doesn't seem like that. But I will always be here for you."

She took a deep breath and said, "Well, we only have until August."

"Excuse me?"

She scraped the eggs onto a plate and told him, "We'll have been married a year in August. We can get an annulment then."

"You want an annulment?"

She carefully answered, "Don't you?"

He took the eggs from her and stuttered, "I…I don't know. I mean, Ace, we haven't even been married half a year yet."

"You did this for strictly business reasons," she said in a low voice. "So, why would we not end it in the same manner? You don't need me after the first year."

His irritation spiked and before he could stop himself he blurted out, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I would want you after that first year?"

She was silent and he looked down at his food to avoid looking at her any longer. He had no control over his mouth when he was looking at her.

Her body coursed with adrenaline from his words. It almost sounded like-it seemed that-maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way that she felt. Just as she was going to allow herself to take in the fact that he may have feelings for her, he added, "You're my best friend, Ace. That doesn't just go away."

Her hopes fell quickly.

"I don't want to tie you down. I think we both deserve to find someone that we love."

She took his silence as an agreement.

"Well, the option is still there at one year."

She nodded.

"If we really feel like we are suffocating then we can separate."

She nodded again and it made the area behind her eyes hurt.

"You can go out," she told him. "I'm fine, really."

He smiled slightly and said, "I actually think I want to spend some time with my wife."

After catching her breath she asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, how does some Luke's coffee sound?"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"It's my baby!" Lorelai cried as she saw Rory enter Luke's Diner. She jumped from her seat and attacked her daughter with a crippling hug. As she saw Logan chuckle she warned, "Don't laugh, Blondie, you're next."

"It's always a pleasure, Lorelai," he said smoothly.

"Let me guess, you want coffee?" Luke asked with a grin.

"You know me so well," Rory answered, walking over to give her step-dad a hug.

"You can come behind the counter," he told her and she grinned wide, turning to her mother.

"Did you hear that, Mom? I get to go behind the counter."

"I know, babe. It's a perk of being part of the Danes family. If I would have known that before, I would have married him ages ago."

"Thanks Lorelai," Luke said dryly.

"Oh, this is so much better than I imagined," Rory enthused, stepping behind the counter.

"You imagined this?"

"We both did," Lorelai chirped. "That's what we would do on Friday nights when we were both spinsters."

"Thank God we saved them," Luke told Logan.

"Who else would?" He joked back.

"Hey, Stanley totally had a thing for me," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, and his wife was just thrilled."

"This is so cool," Rory trilled with a grin as she stood behind the counter. "I feel like an insider."

Logan watched Rory chat with her parents and began to fall in love with her even more. Here, in this diner, was where Logan had learned how special Rory Gilmore was. Watching her interact with her mother and all the locals had showed him how different she was from the rest of the society girls. Her perfect nose was never turned up, only stuck in a book or a cup of coffee. He noticed that she looked the most relaxed that she had in ages, and felt a creeping guilt for what he had witnessed earlier. He didn't know why she had been upset, but he inherently knew it was because of him.

"How's the coffee?" Logan asked to pull himself from his thoughts.

She took another sip and closed her eyes in a manner that made his throat go dry. He had seen that look before and it had nothing to do with coffee.

"It's better than I remembered," she answered with a grin.

"Luke has a new way of making it now," Lorelai told her. "You see, now I spit in the grounds before he brews a pot."

"No she doesn't," Luke interjected.

"That's why it tastes so fantastic. The secret ingredient is Lorelai Gilmore Danes spi-"

"Enough," Luke snapped. "She did not spit in the grounds. That is disgusting."

"I did it yesterday," she answered with a shrug.

"No you didn't."

She shrugged again.

"Okay, that's it. You are no longer allowed behind the counter."

"What?"

"This is better than television," Rory told Logan, moving around the counter to sit next to him.

"I would pay to see this."

"Thank you for taking me here," she said softly, laying her hand over his for a moment. "I really appreciate it."

He went to lay his other hand over hers but she moved it before he could.

"It's really good to see you, kid," Lorelai said, taking the seat beside Rory and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"It's good to be back."

"You should do this more often," she hinted. "Between your galas and ribbon cutting ceremonies, of course."

"We've actually never been to a ribbon cutting," Rory admitted with a small grin.

Lorelai gasped. "Emily and Richard would be outraged."

"Here, take this with you for the ride back," Luke said, pushing a filled thermos towards her.

"Luke, you should know better," Lorelai said. "That won't get her past Route 95."

Rory grinned and took the thermos. "Thanks Luke."

"I, uh, figured you wouldn't mind having a little more Luke's coffee."

"I never do."

"Where's my thermos, huh?" Lorelai demanded as she poked at his chest.

"You live here," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Screw the thermos! I get all the coffee I want anyway!"

"Somehow I feel she is going to make this dirty," Logan whispered.

"Nah, not this time," Rory assured him. "She never makes coffee dirty. It's too sacred."

"Rory, do you think you have room for some pie?" Luke asked knowingly.

Rory grinned and answered, "Do you even need to ask?"

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Thank you for doing this," Rory told Logan on the way home. She didn't look at him as she said it, but the emotion behind her words was enough for Logan.

"I'll do anything to keep my wife happy," he teased.

"You're calling me that a lot lately," she noted.

"Well, that's what you are. Right?"

"I guess."

"Don't make me take out the marriage license," he warned lightly.

"Yes, I am your wife," she said with a soft smile.

"You are indeed, Mrs. Huntzberger."

She bit back a grin and reached her hand out to turn on the radio. She pressed the button firmly with her finger and a Beatles song began to play.

"I always liked the name Eleanor Rigby," Logan said. "In fact, when I was little I used to want to marry someone named Eleanor Rigby."

"Was this before or after your Alyssa Milano phase?"

He chuckled. "Before."

"Well, I'm sorry that my name is not Eleanor Rigby."

"It's okay. You know, your name would still fit in the song. Close enough."

She grinned.

"So, Ace, who did you want to marry when you were young?"

"To be honest, I always had a thing for Sonny from The Godfather. I liked how he took care of SISTER (Connie?). I always hoped that I would find someone who would take care of me like that."

"He was also a hot head," he reminded her. "And he was killed."

"Beside the point," she said.

"Well, seeing that I am neither Italian, a mobster, or even a brunette, I don't think you got what you wanted."

"It all turned out okay," she said softly.

"Really?"

"Sometimes you need to settle," she teased.

"Ouch."

They drove in a comfortable silence for a while, both of them caught up in their own thoughts. Logan was stealing sideway glances at Rory, taking in the way her hair curled gently at the nape of her neck. Rory was doing her best not to look at him at all because she knew once she started she would be unable to stop.

Finally Logan spoke.

"Look, Rory, I just want to apologize for anything I might have done to hurt you. After the party, I felt targeted, and you know how I get when I feel cornered."

"I know," she said. She thought of his cold demeanor and repeated, "I know."

"I really am grateful for what you have done for me."

She nodded.

"So, truce?"

"I didn't know there was a war," she said with a slight smile.

"I'll lower my defenses if you will."

She looked at him and sighed. "Alright, truce."

**A/N: How long will that truce last? Well, you will just have to come back to find out. I promise you, though, the angst is not gone. It's too delicious to write :-)**

** Please leave a review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! This chapter will make you all very happy. That's all I'm saying. Enjoy!**

You're Shitting Me

Rory pulled on her dress, feeling the first genuine surge of anticipation of the day. Logan and her were going to another society party. They had been to several during the duration of their marriage, but this would be the first party they attended as a united front. Before they would come but Rory would always have her sharp remarks ready. Her defenses were down now. Finally.

"Ace, hurry up!" Logan called. "We're going to be late."

"I'm a Gilmore!" She yelled back. "We're always late."

Logan opened the door and she gasped.

"You're lucky I'm dressed," she joked breathlessly.

"You're a Huntzberger now, Ace. And Huntzbergers are never late."

She narrowed her eyes. "You, Logan, were late many times during college."

"Well, now I am a married man. I have officially embraced my responsibilities as a Huntzberger man."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that if we are late my parents will notice and then they will talk to us-"

"Let's go."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory sat next to Logan at their table in The Martinique. They were attending a society function against animal cruelty and the number of fur coats she spotted on the way in seemed overly ironic. Rory took a sip of her wine and idly noticed that everyone seemed to be looking at a couple near the dancefloor. It was Kitty Bennett and Rob Kingston. Kitty Bennett was a popular topic of conversation at the Gilmore house. Emily commented on her tacky acrylic nails often.

Rory leaned towards Logan and placed her hand on his arm. "Why is everyone staring at Kitty and Rob?"

"Didn't you hear? They're engaged."

That explained the odd seating arrangement.

"I thought Kitty was going to marry Kevin Mack."

Logan shook his head. "Kevin was found in a compromising position with a drag queen a few weeks back. That set-up ended pretty quickly."

"That's funny," Rory said after a moment, chuckling.

"And you didn't even hear the drag queen's name."

Rory raised her eye brows.

"I can't say it here. It would make the society women blush."

"Oh, of course."

"Well, at least this means they won't be staring at us," he said.

"You've got that right. I always felt like my hair was wrong or I had something in my teeth."

"Don't worry, Ace. If you had something in you're teeth, you would have known. The mocking from me alone would have alerted you."

"Aw, how sweet, husband."

A man approached them and smiled at Rory. She felt Logan's foot brush hers under the table.

"Hi," he said. "Logan, my man, how are you?"

"Good Rick, how are you?"

"Fine, I hear that your wife there is a great dancer."

"That she is."

"I was wondering if I could borrow her for one dance?"

She glanced at Logan.

"I can't dance," she lied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, why not?"

She spun her story even further. "I pulled a tendon in my foot while playing badminton with Logan, here. I went for a hit and my feet got all twisted up. I fell right down, like I was dead weight."

"That sounds bad," he said with a supportive set of nodding. "Well, maybe next function."

"Definitely"

"Alright, well, enjoy the rest of your night."

"You too."

They were silent, both of them watching Rick walk off.

"I hate that guy," Logan muttered.

"Why?"

"I just never liked him." His dark mood lifted as he joked, "He beat me one too many times at poker."

"Sore loser."

"That was an impressive story you spun there."

"Why thank you. I am a gifted bol-shitter."

"Good skill to have."

She smiled.

"Look at them go at it," Logan said, gesturing to Kitty and Rob. She turned her head and guffawed when she saw the two heads fused together.

"Oh, their parents are not going to like that."

"Well, at least they know there will be grandchildren in their future."

"Very true."

Rory felt cold suddenly and then heard the silky voice of Shandi.

"Logan, fancy meeting you here."

His voice was careful as he said, "Hello Shandi."

"Rory, you're looking very pretty tonight," the vixen simpers. "Did you do something to your hair?"

"I brushed it," Rory deadpanned.

"Oh, well, it makes all the difference. Would you mind if I stole your husband for one little dance?"

"Yes, actually, I-"

"Lovely, I promise to have him back in a flash."

Logan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rory's cheek as he whispered, "One dance and I will be back."

"Have fun," Rory said, her voice not matching the sentiment.

She watched her husband and his would-be-mistress walk out to the dancefloor and swallowed her sharp tongue when the girl wired her arms around her husband's neck. He had promised he would return in one dance. And they were trusting each other now, so she would hold steadfast to the belief that he would return after one dance. The song was a particularly long one and she was relieved when Finn came over to distract her.

"How are you Finn?" She asked, noticing that he was limping.

"I'm injured." He sat down carefully on the seat, wincing when he shifted. "The boys got a beating."

"The bo-" she stopped when the understanding hit her. "Oh, um, that's a shame."

"She was a beauty."

"Red hair?"

"The fullest red hair."

She nodded and Finn crossed his legs and winced. "Blimey, maybe I should switch my attentions to another hair color."

"Or you could court women in general. Throw out the hair color."

"No," he said immediately. "That wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

He thought for a moment. "It just wouldn't."

"Okay then."

She looked at the dance floor casually and frowned when she didn't see Logan or Shandi. She looked more closely, seeing several people that she recognized but not her husband. She told herself that he wouldn't do anything. They probably were just behind a particularly portly couple.

She didn't believe it, though.

"Finn," she said quickly as she stood, "have fun deciding on a new hair color. I am going to find Logan."

"Any suggestions?" He called out.

"Yes, purple."

She heard him seriously consider this as she left the table.

She looked around her as she walked by the dance floor and became increasingly worried when Logan continued to remain elusive. Her brain told her that she just wasn't seeing him but the rest of her was telling her that she was going to have to order a lot of alcohol. She left the hall and found what she was looking for.

Logan was standing near the door with Shandi wrapped around him. Her lips were pressed to his.

Having seen enough, Rory walked hurriedly.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan pushed Shandi from him furiously, wiping his mouth on his hand. Shandi was giving him this simpering look and it made him sick. Everything made him sick.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"Nothing," she said. "Unless you want it to be something."

"I'm married," he spit.

"You came out here, Logan. You knew what was coming."

"No, you said that you felt sick and asked me to help you out. I did not know that you were going to attack me with your mouth."

"It was a ploy for us to be alone. Come on, Logan, you knew that."

"No, I didn't. Look, I need to get back to my wife-"  
"Rory? That saltine cracker?"

"Don't talk about her like that."

"You deserve someone better, Logan."

"I think I'll decide that," he said. "Good bye, Shandi."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

All she could think about was the way that Shandi's hands had been all over Logan and every word that she had exchanged with him felt like lies. He had all but told her that the marriage had been more than a business exchange, yet his actions proved otherwise. She was nothing but a business deal to him. She wasn't a wife and pretending that she was would lead to nothing but pain.

She walked back into the hall and found herself running into Rick. It was the man before who had asked to dance with her. His lips and eyes were smiling and her hand took the drink he offered before she could even blink.

"Thank you."

"You look like hell."

She shook her head and took a sip.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

"Where's Logan?"

She hated him when he asked that. She hated it because she couldn't tell him. She couldn't say he was kissing someone that he hadn't married. She couldn't say that he was stripping her bare. She couldn't because she refused to reveal to anyone that her marriage was a sham. After all, she was a Gilmore. She had learned that it was best to avoid scandal. Her birth had been one and she refused to cause another.

"I don't care," she answered sharply.

"You don't?"

She shook her head firmly.

"Do you think he'd care where you are?"

"Probably not," she said truthfully. The words cut at her like blades. She didn't have to spend much time dwelling on her ruined marriage, though. Rick had taken her arm and was leading her through the crowd. Farther and farther away they walked, past the empty table and the overly coiffed society patriarchs. They were outside suddenly and the same waiters who had served them so respectfully stared at them with disdain as they sucked on their cigarettes. He led her to the back of the building and then pushed her against the wall.

She didn't notice until then that his eyes were hooded with alcohol. He had a rakish look to him that sent a shiver up her spine. He leaned his head down to hers and pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss against the side of her mouth.

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

His breath smelled like vodka and tiramisu.

Again lips pressed themselves against hers and she found her arms wrapping around his neck, her own mouth moving frantically against his. Every instinct told her that this was wrong but she didn't have the strength to care anymore. All she knew was that this man wanted her, and she had been rejected too many times to turn away.

His hands were everywhere and she idly noted that his touch was too rough, too urgent. The few times that Logan had touched her it had always been careful, measured. She had loved the anticipation of being left in the dark for what would happen next. This man moved so fast that she didn't have time to feel anticipation. In fact, all she felt was a growing dissatisfaction.

What she viewed as a harmless interaction twisted when Rick slid his hand up the skirt of her dress. He was so close now that she was sure that he could feel her heat. Not wanting to go any farther, she pulled away, but Rick still held her close.

"Not yet," he mumbled, his lips dropping to her neck.

"Get off of me," she ordered weakly, pushing at his shoulders.

A mounting panic set in as she noticed how strong he was. She could feel the muscles through his shirt as she pushed him and his hand was inching closer and closer.

"You wanted this," he slurred. "You know you wanted this."

"No," she breathed out, panic giving her strength as she yelled, "No!"

She never knew how it actually happened but one second he was playing with the hem of her underwear and then he was on the floor. Someone was on top of him, fist after fist pounding into his face. She didn't recognize the other man until he spoke.

"That's my wife!"

His fist connected with the man's nose and there was a sickening crack.

"Logan," she said softly. Her voice was trembling and she wasn't sure if he heard her. Slowly she moved forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Rick.

He was trembling, too.

"Logan, stop," she said gently, pulling him still farther away. He wasn't resisting which she viewed as a good sign, but he hadn't stopped trembling, either.

"We're leaving," Logan said.

She nodded, not in any state to argue. She was more than happy to leave.

Frank was waiting by the car and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the couple. He rushed over to the door and opened it quickly. Logan didn't thank him-which was out of character-and gestured for Rory to go in first, following behind her.

He was completely silent which bothered her the longer it lasted. She had expected him to yell at her, tell her how reckless she had acted. All of this would have been true and she was ready to agree with him. She was ready to tell him that he was right and then begin her journey to forgetting everything that had happened. She was ready to forget the way Shandi had touched the nape of his neck. She wanted to forget how Rick had slid his hand up between her legs.

She was ready, but she was stuck.

She couldn't do any of this without Logan.

"Thanks," she said after a moment. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

He nodded, avoiding her gaze.

They didn't speak the rest of the drive home.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory was changing into her pajamas when Logan finally approached her. He knocked on her door and she immediately cursed herself for wearing such unflattering pajamas. She was wearing flannel pants and a large Yale shirt. Even someone with her slim frame looked like a frumpy housewife in that get-up. She ran a hand through her hair nervously and then opened the door. His eyes travelled up and down her body and she felt bare before him despite her baggy clothes.

"Are you okay? I, uh, realized that I never asked."

She had thought she was fine up to that moment but at his question she began to tremble again and had to grab the doorframe to keep her knees from buckling. His arms were around her waist in a flash and he was helping her onto her bed.

"It's okay," he told her gently. "I'm here."

"But you weren't," she said. "You weren't there because you were with Shandi."

"You saw us," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"Ace, nothing happened."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"She told me she was sick and asked me to walk her out. That's it."

"Do you always kiss women after walking them out?"

"She kissed me," he told her fervently, taking her hands in his. "Ace, I meant what I said before. I'm in this marriage."

"I went off with him, you know. I was in that situation because I put myself in it. I wanted someone to want me because you clearly don't."

"Ace-"

"But I couldn't go through with it. Despite your callous disrespect for this marriage, all I could do was think of you. He didn't kiss like you and his hands were rough and-"

He cut her off by pressing his mouth to hers. He pulled away before she could respond and whispered, "You weren't thinking, Ace. If you were you'd know that I want you more than I've wanted anything in my life."

She stared into his eyes and searched for the bluff. It had to be a farce, a punchline to some cruel joke that she didn't understand. She found nothing, though. All she found were his eyes, gazing at her with such an intensity that she thought her knees would have buckled if she hadn't been sitting.

"Ace," he urged softly. "Say something."

Thoughts filled her mind like water in a mug until they spilled over and out of her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me? You were so cold. I thought that you didn't want me. You never acted like you wanted me. I thought I was just someone to help you get away from your father."

"Rory, you were always more than that." He reached forward and touched her cheek. "I've loved you since that first kiss after graduation. I've loved you all this time and I've never stopped."

She stared at him, words not sufficient anymore. There were no words for how much she loved him. There was no clichéd phrase that could describe the years she had pined for him. He understood her, without one word, and pulled her to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and his lips brushed against her hair.

"Say it again," she whispered.

"Say what?"

"Say that you love me."

He chuckled and told her, "I love you, Rory Huntzberger. I love you. I love you. I. Love. You."

"I will never get tired of hearing that," she purred.

"Don't I get to hear something?" He asked, kissing the curve of her cheek.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, I love you, too?"

She pulled away with her mouth in a soft_ o_. He began to worry until she said, "How could you not know? I've loved you since the first day we met."

_Rory sat in the library, poring over Plato's __Apology__. She was reading it for her Honors seminar and was struggling to finish. She was at Socrates' final speech when someone sat opposite her. She chose to ignore him, nearly finished with the piece, but his incessant throat-clearing forced her to look up from the book into the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen in her life._

_Her heart leaped despite her irritation._

_"What?" She demanded, her voice breathier than she intended._

_"What are you reading?"_

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_He shrugged. "I'm just curious."_

_"Plato's __Apology__."_

_"Interesting."_

_His stock answer made her think that he had never heard of it. In an act both of kindness and arrogance she told him "It's about Socrates-"_

_"Trial. I know. I've read it."_

_"Oh."_

_"You do realize that the blonde stereotype doesn't apply to men," he said with a grin._

_"Well, you seem like other things would keep you from Plato."_

_"Like what, pray tell?"_

_"Look, do you want something? I really need to finish this."_

_He grinned and stood. "No, I just wanted to say hi."_

_"Well, hi."_

_"And introduce myself," he continued. "Do you want to give your name first or should I?"_

_"Just get on with it."_

_He smirked. "Logan Huntzberger."_

_"Very nice."_

_"I'm throwing a party tonight. You should come."_

_"I don't know you."_

_"What better opportunity to get to know me?"_

_"Where is the party?"_

_"My apartment," he answered easily._

_"How convenient."_

_"I live in Baumhart, room 1902. I hope to see you there…"_

_She sensed he was waiting for her name and grinned sweetly as she told him, "Sookie."_

_"Sookie?"_

_She nodded._

_"Well, I hope to see you tonight, Sookie."_

_She watched him walk away and chuckled to herself. _

"Yeah, why did you give me a fake name?" Logan asked. They had laid back on the bed and she lifted her head from his chest and told him, "Because it was easy."

"That makes no sense."

"You were easy to fool."

"I didn't believe it, Ace."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. I would've figured it out even if Colin hadn't told me."

_"You came," Logan said with a grin when he found Rory lingering by his door. She was holding a red plastic cup and could smell its contents before he reached her._

_"I had nothing better to do."_

_"I'd be wary of that drink. Finn got to it."_

_"I think I'll be fine."_

_"Rory, what are you doing here?" Colin said, joining them. Rory's eyes widened as Logan stared at her._

_"Rory?" He said._

_"You don't seem like a party girl," Colin mused. "But, hey, what do I know?"_

_"Your name is Rory," Logan said. "Well, I'll be damned."_

_"What did you think it was?" Colin joked._

_"Sookie," Logan told him._

_It took Colin a moment, he had already downed several cups of Finn's punch, but then he dissolved into laughter. "That's a good one, Huntz."_

_"Go get more punch, Colin," Logan said, his eyes not leaving Rory._

_"I don't need more," Colin argued._

_"Your cup is empty."_

_Colin looked down at his full cup and nodded. "You're right. I need more punch."_

_"So, what's your real name? I think I want the full one now. Seeing that you lied and all."_

_Rory sighed in yielding. "Rory Gilmore."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, that is not a lie."_

_"It is a small world after, isn't it? I believe my mother plays tennis with your grandmother every week."_

_"My grandma doesn't play tennis."_

_"Emily Gilmore?"_

_She nodded._

_"Well, she definitely plays tennis."_

_"Maybe your mom is having an affair during the so-called tennis games with my grandma," Rory suggested._

_"No, that's when she goes 'grocery shopping'."_

_She grinned. "Oh, I see."_

_His smile mirrored hers and her heart did the weird flipping that had happened at the library. He must have noticed something because he asked her, "You okay over there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"You want to dance?"_

"My grandma never played tennis with your mom, you know," she told him. "I asked her."

"Hm, I wonder what Shira was actually doing."

"I don't think we want to know."

"Good call."

They were silent for a moment until Rory laughed softly.

"What?" Logan asked, his fingers tracing the curve of her jaw.

"I was just remembering the first time you met Sookie."

_"Logan, this is Sookie." Logan looked at Rory and shook his head,_

_"Oh no, Ace. I'm not falling for this again." He looked at Sookie. "What's your real name?"_

_Sookie answered, "Sookie."_

_"You're shitting me."_

"I like Sookie," Logan said after a moment. "Her cookies are good."

"Everything she makes is good."

Logan's hand slid down her waist as he said, "I think it's time we stopped talking, Ace."

As her lips moved against his she mumbled, "I agree."

**A/N: You like??**


End file.
